As people become increasingly demanding on the sound quality of wireless loudspeaker boxes, they are dissatisfied with lossy audio data in Bluetooth transmission. This boosts emergence of WiFi-based lossless audio transmission systems.
In some WiFi or WiFi-Direct connected audio systems, if each loudspeaker box only plays one sound channel, synchronous playing between loudspeaker boxes appears very important. For example, in a music playing system having two loudspeaker boxes, loudspeaker box 1 is set to play a left channel of a piece of stereo music while loudspeaker box 2 is set to play a right channel of the same piece of stereo music. If a time difference of playing between the two loudspeaker boxes is greater than 5 ms, human ears can clearly sense the playing unsynchronization, which greatly dampens the experience of music enjoyment.
Existing solutions adopt two implementation approaches: hardware and software. Although hardware implementation may achieve a relatively precise time synchronization, it costs dearly; while although software implementation has a lower cost, its time synchronization has a poor precision.